User blog:Digdux/Basic Design Phantomenia
Changed this blog to be my own character notes, spoilers abound so you likely don't want to read this, instead go to Phantomenia's character page . Phantomenia Kind: Phoenix Residence: Roofs of Manehattan Nicknames: Spook, the Crow Sex: Female Inspiration: Taylor Pike, Phantom Girl, Changelings Powers: Invisibility, intangibility, flight, supernatural agility, emotion detection Weakness: Dependence on others for sustenance, cannot speak Theme: Hans Zimmer - 503 (Angels & Demons OST) Feelings themes (Shigatsu wa Kimi no Uso (Your Lie in April) OST): Happy:Kisetsu ga Kawaru Angry: Kurai Umi no Soko Sad: Jibun Rashiku Thoughtful: Otouto Mitai na Sonzai ~Piano Solo Playful: Boku no Sunde Iru Machi wa Colorful ni Irozuite Iru Hopeful: Hibike Origin Phantomenia is the odd result of a phoenix egg being dropped into the same magic pool that grew the changeling tree. As a result she shares their darker color scheme, which sets her apart from other phoenixes, and shares the changelings’ thirst for emotions. Unlike changelings she does not consume emotions but rather basks in them in the same way that phoenixes bask in the warmth of a fire or the sun. After hatching and escaping the area around the changeling lair, she ended up following a group of ponies through the woods where the ponies were attacked by some changelings. Realizing that she would have no food, she pursued the changelings and stopped them. The ponies then traveled on to Manehattan with Phantomenia in tow. There, while looking for a place to stay she came upon an elderly blind pony, who she grew affectionate towards. However that relationship was not meant to last and he was killed during a mugging. Phantomenia quickly hunted down the perpetrator, but then realized that killing him would not bring her friend back, and would just soil another source of feelings. She realized she has to be preventive in order to stop such things from happening, so that the city would be protected, her crop kept safe. She must help the police root out the vines that strangle the city from within, and defend her crop from those outside who would reap them. Personality Virtues: Loyal Patient Temperance Diligence Seven Sins: Lust: for the family and friends she does not, have, for the thrill of the hunt Gluttony: For strong emotions from others, even more so when directed at her Greed: n/a Sloth: n/a Wrath: Towards those who harm her flock, or her friends/family Envy: of those who leave peaceful happy lives, unaware of the chaos outside Pride: in her ability to hunt, to harm, to kill. Summation: Much like the changelings, her body is built to deceive and destroy and a part of Phantomenia takes visceral pleasure in watching her prey flee before her, or cower in a corner. She is a predator with a calculating mind, and long years of experience behind her talons, and yet she is always aware of stepping one step too far and becoming a true monster, nothing more than what she hunts. She cares for her flock, but sometime wishes she could join them, pass among them, instead of always being separate, something different, a curiosity at best, and a threat at worst. Perhaps she can find such kinship in others like her, the ones who are separate. Due to her age, such desire has long been hidden away, along with her wrath, kept under tight control. Her wrath burns cold, a knife in the dark, a fall from a rooftop, a falling sandbag, there is no honor in killing, only precision. She has a cold disposition by default, but is very caring, perhaps affectionate, towards those she values. Relationships Police: perceptions of Phantomenia vary greatly, some see her as a monster that stalks the streets, looking for victims, others see her as an omen of crime. Open confrontations are rare as she usually disappears before the police can even draw weapons. A couple have suspicions that she is more than a monster, as her targets rarely are law abiding citizens, and victims almost always survive an attack. Criminals: almost all of them view Phantomenia as a monster, or as she is commonly called “the Crow”. The night can’t hide you and bullets can’t stop her. If you see her, you run and hope she gets the pony next to you. Do deals fast, because the longer you wait, the more likely it is she will show up. Speak on the phone, crows can’t use phones. Changelings: the bane of her crop, they cause it to wither and die. She hunts them without mercy should they enter her territory, using her emotional sense to pick them out. They are parasites, nothing more. Though she recognizes that she cannot go toe to toe with the leaders and so does not openly confront them, she picks at the changelings horde, one by one if they ever cross paths. Mare Do Well: No longer strictly focused on the banishing of the relics, though dangerous they are. Phantomenia follows Mare Do Well in the hope that when it is all over they will be able to stay together, as she and Star Swirl were not. Inari: Not quite friends, but neither entirely enemies, Phantomenia find Inari strange, as there are basic things Inari should know, about friendship and kindness but does not. Though Inari knows many strange things, she is missing some fundamental ideas, that any foal would know. Phantomenia is also wary of the ease that Inari can read her mind, and is unsure whether or not Inari is manipulating her, but takes comfort in the knowledge that she is at Mare Do Well's side, and Inari seems to be helping them. Goldfin: Unimpressed with this pony so far, Phantomenia is uninterested in a creature who is so easily hostile towards the unknown, if other JLE members are anything like her, it would be unwise to interact with them openly. Parlys: She sees him as something unusual, a large amount of power, yet with restraint behind it, something not at all common in her mind. His goals of preservation align with her own, though their means differ. He is too arrogant for her tastes, and his age does not beget the wisdom it should. They never could be friends, but she does not see him as a complete enemy. personal reference character mechanics spoilers This is my personal reference info that helps me define limits you likely should not be reading this unless you are building the story swift actions (speed of thought): *turn invisible *turn intangible (small objects she has contact with also become invisible/intangible if she is aware of them) *auditory sounds: chirps, screeches, hisses ie chirps positive *look around/emotion sense (range is a couple city blocks much further if fewer creatures in the area, left over from the crow) Crow (Obeisance Grooming or Radiance) (negative emotions removed after the crow's removal) *Emotional Auras (passive) *Emotion Manifestation/Enhancement (minor/major) *Emotion Spike (major+) *Mindflame (major++) standard actions (6s) *make other intangible (must retain contact with individual or it breaks, the other cannot move freely in space other than flail and try to break contact, can carry person regardless of weight) *make object intangible (limited to a 4x4x4ft cube or smaller, can carry this object regardless of weight) *make other invisible (same as above but the individual can move freely) ground speed walking/running: 3yd/6yd per 6 seconds 1mph/2mph flight speed horizontal/dive: 144yd/300yd per 6 seconds 50mph/100mph extended actions (varies) cruising speed: 75mph (modeled on geese) combat style and tactics (inspired by batman): Overview: *observe the battlefield *rescue hostages (preserve the crop) *isolate targets (reap the varmints) Tier 1 (no blood non lethal) Dive attack: gains distance/height uses a dive to punch the creature in the back of the head at 100mph, can be used to target other parts if the creature is unaware (legs, eyes) Object drop: drops a heavy object on the target earth ponies are comparatively helpless in the air and so are good candidates for this. Restrain: Take an unconscious critter, phase them out, phase them in somewhere nearby (up to their neck in earth or concrete, pipes, air ducts, sewers, or deep in a cave) Chirp: uses nagging to separate one target from the rest Tier 2 (blood nonlethal) Hamstring: phases through the ground gains speed, emerges behind the target, and uses momentum to slash and disable one leg of a target then phasing out before she smacks into the main part of the body (effectively a drive-by, done by jaws) ArmWack/Legwack: easier to use on stationary targets, places a phased out talon within the target's arm or leg, and then re-materializes it, then phasing it out again. Similar to hamstring but more brutal Tier 3 (the very edge) Murder: Places phased out talon within the target's head phases in and out, enough said, usually reserved for changelings. Beneath the Well: Drags a target underground, makes them tangible, waits for them to almost suffocate before making them intangible, so they can breath, repeat. Eternal Darkness: Similar to armwack but using her talons to target fragile sensory organs, such as the inner ears/eyes/the tongue/nose, requires an unmoving or unsuspecting target. Statistics Takedown count: 2 Rescue count: 11 Being a Girl Scout: 2 Character Movement Directions do not read unless Storyteller #The Twilight Road (MDW, Parlys) #Another Side Another Story'' Deep Dive'' (where it all began) - Emotional focus (finished) #Lady of the Lake ''(where it all began) - Magic focus, Emotional focus. (finished) #A Light When All Others Go Out (Goldfin, ''MDW) - +Emotional focus #Roaming through a Distant Land (JLE) - Mobile focus subplots *The Crow (Solo) - -Emotional focus (finished) *Stretching Wings (Goldfin) - +Emotional focus Category:Blog posts